


Blades

by Armin_Phantomhive



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Comfort, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, Gore, Love, M/M, Multi, Poly, Sad, boyfreinds, goreish, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armin_Phantomhive/pseuds/Armin_Phantomhive
Summary: Some people wanted me to write fluff so instead I wrote a fanfiction where someone tries to sabotage Yuuri by putting razors in his skates because I'm an awful human 
Warning: blood





	

Deep breaths.   
Come on Yuuri don't freak out.   
Yuuri gave himself a pep talk, he was so nervous. This was his time, he's worked so hard to get here and even with Victor by his side he still didn't feel confident in his ability to win.   
"Yuuri put on your skates!" Victor instructed him from a little distant away before resuming a conversation he was having with what looked to be a reporter.   
Yuuri sat down and grabbed a skate, he pointed his toe to make it easier to slide in, even as he did that he still ended up struggling, his foot stopping at a tight spot. He hooked his thumbs and in the top and pulled up while pushing down with his foot. Finally it budged and he forcefully shoved his foot in.  
Pain.  
Sharp, crippling, pain.  
He screamed out and almost everyone turned to him, instantly Victor was by his side. The screams he let out were ones that would be hard to forget because of all the pure agony that filled them. Yuuri slid off the bench and hugged his knee to keep his foot from touching the floor and adding more pressure.   
"what's wrong? Where does it hurt?!?" Yuuri tried to calm himself so he could speak but his tears were falling so quick and every time he opened his mouth only squeaks of pain came out. Victor gently placed his hands on the skate to investigate and yuuri gasped and gripped his wrist telling his coach to stop.  
"Yuuri, I have to take it off so I can help you."  
Yuuri started shaking his head back and forth mutter the word no several times.  
He could feel the skate filling with blood. The warm liquid soaked his sock long ago.   
"Okay, okay." Victor said gently letting go of the shoe he helped Yuuri sit up and rubbed circles on his back while a perimetric stepped in, she had been called a while ago when his scream rang out.  
He wishes they would move him into a different room as not to distract from the people actually shaking, but they refused. The paramedic lady picked up his foot and placed it on her lap. When she did this blood flowed out the dark skate do to the new angle. Victors face went white, why was there blood? What was going on? He thought that some how yuuri managed to sprain or break his ankle, but he could obviously see that's not what was going on.  
The women took out a pair of huge scissors and started cutting at the top through the tuff material. Every time the scissors closed yuuri squeezed Victor hand harder. At this point camera men and reporters were swarming the poor boy, some security showed up to try and push them back some but it didn't help much. Yuuri's brain was going insane trying to grasp what was going on and process the pain he was feeling. She finally finished cutting and began to pull the shake apart and his foot out.   
Once she saw his foot she stopped moving. Everyone did.  
Victor stopped breathing completely. He felt sick, he looked to the side averting his eyes as he covered his mouth with his hand making a gagging sound. He had to fight the urge to vomit at the bloody mess of a boot.  
Yuuri's foot had 4 razors stuck in it. The first one sticking out of his big toe it had sunk into it about halfway in from the corner of the sharp medal, there was two in the middle of his foot, one not really going deep into the meat but looks like it slid also perfectly beneath the skin as if someone had placed it there professionally. The secound one in the middle was more off to the side, it was swinging slightly, really to fall from the foot it had plunged itself into a minute ago. The sight of his condition made Yuuri shiver which knocked the lose razor out of his foot, when it fell blood flowed out and a thick string of blood and flesh stayed to the silver before breaking and dropping back into the skate where it has started. The last razor was the most terrifying, the edge of the razor had dug it's way completely into his heal. You could only see a sliver of the metal that was drowning in his flesh.   
There were other razors still resting in the torn up skate that has failed to attach themselves to his foot, but they did leave cuts all over his foot that slowly added to the pool of blood. The combination of deep and shallow cuts were visible by the holes in the now crimson sock. The silents was broken as the crowd bursted into whispers, the next skater on was Phichit and yuuri despite all the pain demanded he be moved, no one was paying attention to art on the ice and it wasn't fair. Not that what was happening to him was at all.  
His prayer was meet as more paramedics rushed to the scene, they placed him on a cot and hoisted him up. He thought the whole thing was rather dramatic, that someone could have carried him, but then again that would have been even more embarrassing. They rushed him into an ambulance with Victor short behind jumping into the car with someone else. Even with his vision blurry with tears he could tell it was Yuri.   
"W-what are yo-" he was cut off by his own voice crack as other wave of unimaginable pain blossomed in his foot.   
"Shhh, don't talk, just try to relax okay. You are losing a lot of blood." Victor said grabbing onto his hand and rubbing his thumb on the back of his hand soothly.   
"and of course I'm here dumbass! There is no point of winning if I'm not winning against you!" Yuri screamed snatching his free hand from him. Yuri looked at the wall trying to make his usual tough guy 'I don't give a shit' expression but it wasn't working well because of the light blush that covered his cheeks.   
Yuuri looked at him completely stunned, then the car hit a bump which resulted in all three of them screaming in pain. Yuuri gripped there hands so hard it would be surprising if it didn't break bone. Neither of the Russians pulled away despite their hands throbbing in pain because they knew it wasn't compared to what Yuuri most be feeling. The damaged skaters eyes were screw'd shut, but yet some how tears still managed to wiggle there way through and slide down his cheek. His mouth was hanging open as if he was silently screaming.   
Once they got to the hospital they refused to let the walking skaters in. Yuri caused a huge fuss about it, he sat in the waiting room fuming.   
"This is ridiculous! I came all the way here! MISSING MY SKATE and I can't even fucking see him!" He yelled expressing his anger to Victor.  
"Why did you come? You've trained so hard for this. Without Yuuri you were for sure to win."   
"Without him I didn't want to win. I'm not the one who did this but it's still cheating, I'm going to beat his fat ass fairly! Show the world that I have more skill than him not more scandals." Yuri looked down at his hands blushing slightly.  
"I don't know what's happening to me. I just know I don't want to skate without him."   
Victor hummed.   
He was in love with the pork cutlet boy. He knew the feeling.   
Victor smirked at him knowingly   
"Look who's going soft."   
Yuri snapped his head up jumping out of his seat to scream at Victor.  
"SHUT UP! I JUST MEANT THAT WHEN I BEAT THAT STUPID PIG I AM GOING TO DO IT WITH MY SUPERIOR SKILL! YOU KNOW YOU REALLY PISS ME OFF! QUIT SMIRKING LIKE THA-"   
"Yuuri Katsuki" the nurse interrupted Yuri's rant and both the boys ran up to her.  
She raised her eyebrow at them.  
"He said he was here with his lover?"   
"THAT'S ME!" They both shouted in unison. The lady was confused but only huffed shutting her clip board not really wanting to deal with what she assumed was a joke.   
"Follow me."   
They did as they were told, everything about the hospital was so white and clean. For some reason it wigged them out.   
"Okay, you only get a few minutes he's lost a lot of blood and is on some pretty strong pain medication that will make him even sleepier." The boys hung onto her every word wanting to confirm Yuuri's health. They pushed the door open and stalked over to the bed. Yuuri's eyes were half lidded probably to tired to fully open them and he had a small smile on his face that looked painfully forced.  
Geez didn't he know by now that sort of extra politeness wasn't needed with his boyfriends.   
Victor offered him a small smile in return anyway.   
"How are you feeling?" Victor asked leaning over the boy giving him a kiss on the forehead, Yuri did the same quickly hoping no one would really take close notice to him showing affection in public.   
"Not the best." He admitted with a giggle.   
Yuri looked closing at his boyfriends foot, so many stitches. It looked so painful and he imagined trying to put pressure on it, trying to skate and it made him cringe.   
"Who the fuck would want to do this?" Victor sighed.  
"I don't think any of the other skaters did it, that would only draw attention away from their acts. It was most likely a crazed fan wanting their favorite to win." Yuri growled. They put his boyfriend through all this emotional and physical pain just because they have a crush on someone that doesn't even know they exist.   
"I'LL KILL THEM! JUST YOU WAIT YUURI WHEN I FIGURE OUT WHO DID THIS I'LL DESTROY THEM!" His anger was real. He felt such a need to protect the man who was suppose to be a rival.   
"Yuri pleas don't yell." Yuuri begged his head and heart aching.   
Yuuri had come so far, trained so hard, all he wanted was to win and make Victor proud of him. Show the world that he wasn't just another skater that everyone would forget in a year or so.   
Now that dream was dead. He felt tears rising and tried to push them back, he knew it was just his boyfriends but it still embarrassed him to look so weak. His efforts were useless and tears broke out.   
Both the boys clung onto him.  
"Shhhh, shhhh, it's okay. It's going to be okay. I'm proud of you baby, you have done so good. I'm so proud, you make me so proud." While Victors words were comforting Yuuri they made the silver headed man eyes flow with tears. In his head he was reflecting on all the moments in practice were Yuuri had messed up, but gotten up anyway, all the competition were Yuuri surprised the crowed and him with his beauty, he thought of everything and how this wasn't fair. Wasn't right. They worked so hard.   
"Hey now! No more tears! At least we both lost, right? So. So next year we can battle fair and square. We just have to wait. Wait a little longer and it will be all okay." Yuri would never admit it to anyone ever, but he also began to cry. All his, all everyone's effort thrown down the trash. He didn't want to wait, he already felt like he had waited a lifetime for this moment. What if they didnt both advance this far next year? What would they do then? They all clung to each other like they were a life source and sobbed out their frustration. The women had returned to tell them that visiting hours were over and that Yuuri would have to stay for a night while they gave him more blood and fluids but when she was meet with the mess of hysterical boys she decided to let it slide just this once and shut the door behind her.   
Every single one of them felt completely and utterly awful, but at least they felt it together

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wanted to write this, but oh well here it is 
> 
> Just to clarify Yuuri, Yuri, and Victor are all in a relationship together.   
> I apologize if there is a lot of grammar mistakes it's not my strong suit, please feel free to point out certain mistakes so I can correct them.  
> I really hope you enjoyed this and leave a comment cause they honestly mean the world to me!


End file.
